The Pug Puppy
by PM483
Summary: John buys a puppy Sherlock can talk to while he is gone. Sherlock prefer the skull.


******Inspired by my own little pug, who is also the one at the picture ;)**

* * *

**The Pug Puppy**

"What is _this_?" Sherlock asked and looked at the box between him and John.

"Well, since you keep talking while I'm out, I thought that I just as well could get you someone to talk to." John replied.

"I have the skull."

"But it wouldn't hurt you to have someone who actually is_ alive_ to talk to." John said and opened the box and took up a little pug puppy which he handed to Sherlock.

But Sherlock didn't take the puppy, he just looked at its little flat face and it looked back at him.

"You can look after it while I'm at work," John sat the puppy down "Give it a name." he said and put on his jacket.

"You can't just leave me with this." Sherlock said and looked annoyed at the puppy who had started to sniff around.

"Bye Sherlock." John said and left the flat.

"John!" he shouted "John!" but John didn't come back.

Sherlock sat down in his chair and picked up the violin. He started to play, and tried not to look at the dog. But then it began to scratch on his foot.

"Go away!" Sherlock said, but it didn't help. It wouldn't leave his foot.

Sherlock put down the violin and got up. What should he do with it? He walked to the kitchen and the puppy followed him. He didn't even know why he went out there. He just wanted it to stay away from him. "What do you want now? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

This was why he preferred a skull instead of a living being. _It didn't need to be feed._ He didn't even have dog food. He was about to text John so he could buy some on his way home, but then he remembered it; _he wouldn't keep it_.

Sherlock looked in the fridge. "What do you say to some thumbs?" he said with a smirk. He was sure that John would hate him if he gave the dog a human finger. But instead he took some ham from the day before and cut it in pieces, put it on a plate and sat it on the floor to the dog. The pug licked on some of the pieces but it wouldn't eat them. "Bloody dog…" Sherlock mumbled.

He went back to his chair. But he hadn't sat down for many seconds before the puppy started to bark. Or well, it didn't sound like a real bark because the dog was so little. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Sherlock walked back to the kitchen.

"What now you little…" Sherlock stopped when he saw what it was the dog was barking at. "Oh come on," there was a spider on one of the ham pieces "it's just a spider you stupid dog. Just eat it." and like the puppy finally were listening to him, it licked up the spider and then looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock picked it up and gave the dog a closer look. It had a lot of wrinkles for such a little creature and its eyes were looking in two different directions but he still felt that it was looking at him. And the most annoying thing about it was the piggy noises. He sat it down again. And went to his chair with his computer, but once again came the dog and scratched on his foot.

"What is it you want?" he asked and it barked at him.

_John, you have to come home and remove that annoying beast from the flat. SH_

_I could never dream of __throwing __you out Sherlock. JW_

_Not funny! Just get me rid of this bloody dog! SH_

_Well, can you at least wait to I'm done at the clinic? Try to find a name for it. JW_

Sherlock didn't reply. He didn't want to give it a name. Why should he? He didn't want to keep it. The dog started to bark again. Sherlock looked at it and it yawned.

"So now are you tired or what?" that would be great, that would give him _peace_. "Well, then go to sleep."

But the puppy didn't move and it fought not to fall asleep on the spot.

"Stupid dog…" Sherlock mumbled, rose and took the dog up so he could find a place where it could sleep. But he hadn't had it in his arms for many seconds before it fell asleep and began to snore.

* * *

When John came home was Sherlock sitting in his chair and read the paper. "So where is the dog?" he asked as he entered the flat.

"It sleeps. Can't you hear it?" Sherlock replied not putting down the paper.

John could in fact hear a snoring. He walked over to Sherlock, just to see that the dog was sleeping in his chair. "Sherlock," John said and picked up the dog "Don't let him sleep in the furniture." He sat down and let the dog sleep on his lap. "So did you found a name for it?"

"John." Sherlock replied still not looking at the other man.

"What?" John said. He was so used to Sherlock not hearing him and just begin ask his own questions.

"Its name is John."

John sighed. "Why Sherlock? Just _why_?"

"John is a very commonly name…"

"Sherlock just tell me why you named the dog after me?"

"It reminds me of you."

"Oh really. Please tell me how the dog reminds you of _me_?" John tried to hold back a laugh.

Sherlock finally put down the paper. "First it tried to make me aware of some danger it had found and then got rid of it."

"Fine so it can replace me on the cases. That would be nice sometimes. So what was the big danger?"

"A spider. John ate it."

"Stop calling it John."

Even that Sherlock had put it in a weird way; John thought that it was positive thing. But he couldn't have a dog which was called John. But he would like to hear more about why Sherlock had named it that. "So is that the only reason?"

"Oh no… Then there are the more obvious things; its short legs, the fact that you gave it to me to replace you when you're gone and its constant attempts to get my attention." Sherlock said looking at John and then turn to look at the dog "And it likes your chair."

John didn't know what to say. "Short… I'm not… I do not try to get your attention."

"Oh really. So tell me why you would buy me a pug. It's not like it is the cheapest race, I looked it up on the internet. And you did buy it to replace yourself when you're out. So you do want me to be reminded of you."

"No I just want you to have someone you can talk to and take care of. Maybe we should call it Sherlock, because I'm sure that it's gonna be me who have to take care of it and make sure that it gets food and don't do anything stupid!"

"You can't name it after me. It's too stupid." Sherlock said and picked up the paper. "But not as stupid as Anderson."

John sighed. "So do you wanna keep the dog?"

"Of course." replied Sherlock. "I didn't say it was a bad thing to be reminded of you."

John shook his head and smiled. "Okay, we can call it Junior."

"Fine." said Sherlock. He didn't actually care about the name. But he would like to keep the dog.


End file.
